


Последняя

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Когда-то давно народ октомейдов был истреблен в подводной войне. Урсула осталась последней.





	Последняя

**Author's Note:**

> Фильм "Русалочка 2: Возвращение в море" не учитывался. Название расы "octomaid" – авторское допущение.

Город-в-Бездне умирал.

Когда-то эти улицы были полны народа. Разноцветные волшебные огоньки кружились над площадями, где выступали ярко раскрашенные танцовщики, красиво подсвечивали коралловые статуи и обрамляли многоступенчатые дома-пирамиды. Столица глубоководного царства была похожа на драгоценный камень, таинственно сияющий на черной шкуре левиафана.

Сейчас он был темен и пустынен. Смолкли песни. Исчезли кружащиеся в завораживающих плясках пары. Пропали верные друзья наутилусы, а на окраинах расплодились зубастые удильщики и другие хищные страшилища.

Урсула боялась покидать дом даже в компании Флотсама и Джетсама. Мать говорила, что центр Города всё еще безопасен, но она ей не верила. Мать говорила и о том, что отец и братья скоро вернутся. Но Урсула была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, почему та плачет, когда думает, что её никто не видит. Почему в Городе осталось так мало мужчин, и почему наутилусы, некогда беззаботно парящие в вышине, окончательно откочевали к непроглядным подводным ущельям.

Шла война.

Из-за чего она началась, кто был виноват, а кто прав, Урсула не знала. Она знала лишь, что вода стала пахнуть страхом и безнадежностью, а в дома давным-давно постучался голод. Если бы не фамилиары, им с матерью тоже пришлось бы голодать. Мурены приносили добычу. Но от страха спасти не могли.

Страх стал так же привычен, как скудная еда и тьма.

Урсуле часто снились плохие сны. Они были смутны и полны крови. Не раз и не два она просыпалась от собственного крика, и Флотсам с Джетсамом вились вокруг её головы, пытаясь как-то утешить. Но как можно было утешить ту, которая точно знала, что скоро умрет? Что Город-в-Бездне погаснет окончательно, и сама память о нём и о народе октомейдов исчезнет, изгладится, как рисунок на песке под морским течением?

Мать говорила, что теперь, когда король Октопус пал, а его армия разбита, их оставят в покое.

Но Урсула знала, что если два народа не поделили море, один из них должен кануть в небытие. Навсегда.

Они явились под стены Города-в-Бездне в белом сиянии молний — мужчины и женщины с чешуйчатыми рыбьими хвостами, вооруженные копьями, мечами и мощной магией, горящие гневом и жаждой крови. Протяжно прогудела боевая раковина, и Урсула поняла, что конец уже близок.

Она приникла к окну, наблюдая, как под ударом волшебного трезубца пали зачарованные ворота. Как волна захватчиков прокатилась по улицам, врываясь в дома, выволакивая их обитателей.

Октомейды сопротивлялись и умирали молча. Очень скоро вода в Городе-в-Бездне стала мутной — она раскрасилась облаками чернильной крови его жителей и алой — их врагов. Кровь колыхалась, смешивалась, заволакивая бойню, рисуя причудливые узоры. Их разрезали стремительные взмахи мечей. Отрубленные щупальца, корчась, скользили по хвостам убийц, в тщетной попытке их задержать. Руки и головы дохлыми рыбами скатывались по ступенчатым пирамидам и уступам улиц, оставляя за собой разноцветные шлейфы. Кишки, словно неопрятные медузы, парили над телами, клубились, неторопливо опускаясь на дно. Урсулу затошнило от резкого запаха и вкуса смерти. 

А потом враги ворвались в их дом. Она забилась под кровать, прижимая к себе Флотсама с Джетсамом, и то, что она увидела потом, являлось ей в кошмарах до самого конца.

Солдат-русалка схватил её мать за белоснежные волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Она взмахнула кинжалом, спрятанным в рукаве, пытаясь ударить его в грудь, но тот уже вонзил свой меч ей в живот — глубоко, по самую рукоять. А потом, для верности, полоснул кривым ножом по горлу, раскроив тонкую шею почти надвое. Фиолетовое облако заполонило комнату, заползло под кровать, обдав Урсулу новым тошнотворным привкусом. Мать оседала на пол бесконечно долгое мгновение, в её уже мертвых глазах всё еще горела ненависть.

И страх внезапно покинул Урсулу. Она поклялась отомстить — за мать, отца, братьев. За Город-в-Бездне. За свой народ.

Но для этого нужно было выжить.

— Дяденька, не убивайте! — пропищала она жалобно. — Я буду служить вашему королю, только не убивайте, пожалуйста!

Солдат грубо вытащил её из-под кровати.

— Девчонка, — сказал он своему товарищу. — Ну нет, ребенка я убивать не буду. Пусть Тритон сам решает, что с ней делать.

А потом её показали русалочьему королю — тому самому рыжеволосому гиганту с трезубцем, что разнес ворота. Она принесла ему клятву верности.

Но точно знала, что когда-нибудь не просто убьет его — уничтожит всё, что ему дорого.

Ей просто нужно немного подрасти.


End file.
